There's No Turning Back!
by Hermione 2000
Summary: A new story set in Harry's 5th year. There's a new girl in the picture but is she what she seems or much more? Total Mary Sue along with a format that had been re hashed many times in the world of fanfiction, I'm sorry, I was new to fanfiction when I wrot
1. The Visitor

There's No Turning Back!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A/n. This is the start of my new series set in Harry's 5th year! I'm trying out different text so bear with me!!!!! I know Harry seems kinda mean in this 1st chapter but wouldn't you be if you were woken in the middle of the night.....:}  
  
  
Harry awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright. Was it another one of those nightmares that had haunted him most nights since the end of the third task that had woken him? No. He didn't think so, it was something else.  
'Harry!' a voice called through the darkness.  
Instinctively Harry quickly put on his glasses and reached out for his wand on the bedside table. He had kept it there just for this very reason ever since he returned to Privet Drive.  
'W...who's there?' Harry stammered, trying and failing to show the voice he wasn't afraid.  
'It's OK Harry,' the voice continued 'I'm not one of them. Oh, this is stupid. Lumos'  
Standing in front of Harry's bed was a girl. She looked no older than Harry did with Veela blonde hair and startling blue eyes that looked vaguely familiar.  
Harry leapt up, brandishing his wand, suddenly feeling more confident that the Ministry couldn't expel him for using magic seeing as there was a person, probable Death Eater, in his room.  
'What do you mean not one of them?'  
'You know, a Death Eater' she replied, grinning unnervingly at him.  
'How do I know that?' Harry spat, feeling no longer afraid of her, though she too held a wand.  
'Trust me. Dumbledore said you might be suspicious of me. Not that I blame you, you've got a lot to be suspicious of.'  
She said this last sentence softly and Harry saw pity in those over-familiar eyes.  
'Why are you here' Harry knew he sounded rude but he didn't really appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by a girl with funny eyes who then suddenly decides to start taking pity on him.  
'I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's orders I'm afraid so I suggest you come with me.'  
All this sounded very suspicious to Harry. He wasn't going anywhere with strange people he didn't know especially in the dead of night. Last year had taught him that.  
'And if I refuse?'  
'If you refuse I'll make you' She replied simply.  
'You just try' He hissed through gritted teeth.  
Quick as a flash he pointed his wand at her  
'Stupefy!'  
She dogged it easily and it crashed into the wall behind her, exploding in stars.  
'Now do you see why I am one of the worlds top Aurors?'  
'Don't be stupid, you're no older than I am!'  
'True'  
Her calmness was making him uncomfortable. He opened his moth to speak but she got in first.  
'Look Harry, I can understand you don't trust me but you've got to! Dumbledore told me to come and fetch you; you're not safe here! Please believe me!'  
For a split second he almost believed her. She was looking at him pleadingly. Then he remembered something...  
'Changed his mind quickly then, didn't he? I've only been here a month. Anyway if it's that urgent why couldn't he have come and got me himself?'  
'Don't be a selfish little brat, Potter,' she yelled, losing self control 'He has better things to do than chase your stupid, stubborn hide! I see you're not going to come quietly? Fine then, we'll do it the hard way. Stupefy!'  
  
  
A/N. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I only own the girl, JK owns everything else!!!!!:}   



	2. All Talk

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
A/N. Umm...2nd part!!!! It's longer than chapter one (I think)!!! Oh, and Kacie, I WROTE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:}  
  
  
'Hello Harry.'  
Harry woke up, flat on his back, staring into the face of Albus Dumbledore.  
'Professor!' he started urgently 'There was this girl, she...where am I?'  
Harry needn't have asked where he was for it was obvious. He was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.  
'Er...Professor, this may sound stupid but, how did I get here?  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
'Sorry Harry, you must be confused. My granddaughter brought you. Don't worry, I had a word with her about frightening you like that then stunning you. She has a quick temper.'  
Harry was staring at him, open-mouthed.  
'You...your granddaughter!  
'Yes Harry, my granddaughter,' he said, placidly 'Ah, here she is now. I believe she wishes to apologize for scaring you last night.'  
'Last night!' exclaimed Harry 'How long have I been out?'  
'Just a few hours travelling here before I revived you, don't worry you haven't missed anything!' Dumbledore replied. Harry noticed the blonde girl, Dumbledore's granddaughter, standing behind him grinning. Dumbledore turned to her.  
'I believe you wish to apologize?' he said, hinting.  
'Uh...yeah OK.' She replied, still grinning.  
Dumbledore left leaving the two teenagers alone in an embarrassing silence.  
'Listen Harry,' the girl started after a moment of uncomfortable shuffling 'I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should have given you a bit more time to trust me. Anyway...God, this sounds dumb...can we be friends?'  
'Sure,' he replied 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you like you were about to turn into a Manticore but you gave me quite a shock.'  
She laughed. 'OK, we're even. So you're the great Harry Potter are you? I've always wanted to meet you.'  
'I was last time I checked. You're Dumbledore's granddaughter? Wow, I didn't even know he had a family.'   
By this time he had worked out who her eyes reminded him of.  
'I guess people don't really think about him in that sort of way. Oh, you don't know my name yet do you? It's Jenny, Jenny Dumbledore.'  
Just then Madame Pomfrey came in.  
'Ah...you're awake now are you? You can get up you know.' she said to Harry. Then she turned to Jenny. 'Hello Jenny. You really shouldn't have stunned him like that you know! He could have hurt himself when he fell! He could...'  
'OK, enough already. He's fine, don't fuss. I've had my lecture, Poppy.'  
'Hmm. Remember if you're coming to Hogwarts you've got to remember to call me Madame Pomfrey not Poppy, understand?  
'Yeah, yeah sure.' said Jenny, absentmindedly.  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, sighed and went out the room.  
Harry was looking at Jenny oddly. She was his age so why wasn't she already at Hogwarts? She could have been at another school but that would have made no sense seeing as her grandfather was headmaster. Perhaps she was a squib...no, that wasn't right she stunned him. He opened his mouth to ask her this but she seemed to have read his thoughts.  
'I've got a little explaining to do, haven't I Harry? Do you want to come for a walk while I talk?'  
'Explain what exactly?' Harry asked as he got up off the bed.  
They headed down the corridor.  
'Well, dungbrain, haven't you wondered why I'm not at Hogwarts? You don't think I've been expelled or something do you' she said, looking mortally offended.  
'Well the thought had crossed me...no of course not but I was wondering seeing as your grandfather is headmaster.' He changed tack quickly, thinking that saying the wrong thing around this girl may result in him growing leeks for ears. He realized she was talking again and so far he hadn't heard a word she had said.  
'...I was born at midnight on Halloween during a lunar eclipse. It's a really rare phenomenon and it makes me special. I don't have to be taught magic; it's in my blood. By the time I was five I could do about as much magic as a first year at the end of a Hogwarts year.'  
All the while she was speaking Harry had been looking at her amazed. Was this all a load of lies she had made up to look big or was it true? Harry doubted that even Hermione had heard of people being born during an eclipse on Halloween...or whatever it was.  
She turned to him; ' You don't believe me do you?'  
'Well it is kind of had to believe,' he admitted 'but why are you coming to Hogwarts now if you can already do all the stuff?'  
'Like I said before,' she continued 'I'm an Auror. A fully trained one as well. Look if you don't believe me...' she started angrily, seeing the skepticism on his face. Luckily for Harry, who was just feeling that he may be turned into an ostrich any time soon, Professor McGonagall came round the corner and her expression changed.  
'Hi Minerva' she said cheerfully.  
'Hello Jenny,' she said absentmindedly 'Have you been annoying Severus again? He's in a bad mood and I can't find him.'  
'Ain't he always in a bad mood,' Jenny replied 'No I haven't annoyed him...yet! Perhaps he's sulking?'  
'Hmm,' said McGonagall. The skeptical look on her face matched the one Harry was wearing a few moments before. She carried on down the corridor.  
'Anyway, as I was saying,' she continued, forgetting her anger 'I am going to be in your year at Hogwarts seeing as I am fifteen and...  
'But why?' asked Harry impatiently, butting in.  
'Isn't it obvious? To keep an eye on you of course!'  
  
  
A/N. Well folks, what do you think Harry's going to say to that and is Jenny really what she seems ??!!!:}  
Bransgorebabe helped with the plot, slightly (satisfied now?)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one apart from Jenny Dumbledore...so far!!!!:}   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. More Talk

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
A/N. I think this may be the longest chapter!!!! I don't think it'll be too long (that's just to reassure you people who hate long chapters)!!! Oh, and sorry Griff, I hate H/H's!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!:}  
  
  
  
'What do you mean keep an eye on me!' he said angrily, turning to face her 'I'm not a kid who needs baby sitting, you know!' He turned away and started to walk down the corridor.  
Her keep an eye on him? What did Dumbledore think he was playing at?  
Just as he had expected, she followed him. She soon caught up and stood defiantly in front of him, hands on hips. He had expected her to yell at him but instead she took on a softer tone.  
'That came out wrong. I'm enrolling as a student, you know undercover. No one except you and the teachers are going to know I'm an Auror. I'm pretending to have had home tutoring. I'm doing this because I have to keep you out of danger. Harry, try to understand, I'm not babysitting you or anything. If you really have a problem with me tagging along you can take it up with Dumbledore!' she finished, looking slightly hurt.  
'No of course net! So you really are an Auror!' he asked, once again changing tack..  
'Sure am!' she replied, putting her usual grin back on. 'I was trained by the one and only Mad-Eye Moody himself. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' she yelled suddenly taking Harry by surprise.  
'Great impression,' he said with sarcasm. Then he was reminded of something. 'Who's going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year, do you know?'  
'Sure do,' she said 'Remus Lupin and his faithful dog, Snuffles!'  
Harry blinked a few times before realizing what he had just said.  
'Y...you know about Sirius?' he asked her, bemused.  
'Of course I do! If I'm going to be hanging round you lot I'm going to find out any way. I'm pretty sharp y'know! Dumbledore told me.'  
'Hang on...Lupin...he resigned because everyone found out he was a...'  
Here Harry stopped, wondering if she knew.  
'...a werewolf?' she finished, helpfully. 'You see Dumbledore couldn't get anyone else. People are now convinced the job is jinxed. Remus was begging at the chance for his old job back so Dumbledore pulled a few strings...'  
Harry could guess that those strings were probably tied to Snape.  
'I'm glad Lupin is back!' he said with relief that the new DADA teacher wasn't someone out to kill him. 'But isn't it a bit risky with Sirius?' Harry remembered suddenly.  
'That's what I said but Sirius wants to be near you. His exact words were, as he was pacing our house; If Harry's anything like his father you can guarantee he'll be in trouble before the years up!  
Harry laughed, knowing this statement was probably true!  
They were walking along the Charms corridor now, so involved in their talk that they didn't notice when they nearly crashed into someone...  
'Watch where you're going!' snapped Snape, appearing from a classroom so suddenly it was if he had apparated. They stopped so they didn't walk into him. Harry saw the familiar look of loathing touch Snape's eyes as he looked at them, and realized that he wasn't the only one around here who wasn't in Snape's good books.  
Jenny's eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief and she stepped forward.  
'Hullo Severus!' she said cheerfully, ignoring the look of annoyance she received that every teacher seemed to have around her.  
'Guess what? You might be teaching me and Harry Potions in the same class, aren't you the lucky one?'  
Snape groaned and swept passed them down the corridor.  
'Minerva's looking for you, by the way,' Jenny yelled after him 'You overgrown turd! She added in an under tone. She laughed seeing the look on Harry's face.  
'He hates me too, but then again all the teachers hate me! I've known most of them since I could walk or since I was born, in Minerva's case. She plays a mean game of chess. I guess you could call them my second family!'  
' So while you're at Hogwarts you've got to remember to call them by their second name and be polite?'  
Yes...well to the first bit anyway!' she replied, her eyes twinkling.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' he said, teasingly.  
'You don't expect me to be nice to them, do you?'  
Harry laughed then stopped abruptly, standing face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
'Ah, there you two are, I was looking for you. You will both be sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. Well, that is until school starts.' he finished, turning to Jenny.  
'And what is that supposed to mean?' she said, laughing 'You don't think that reached hat's going to put me in Slytherin do you?'  
'You never know,' said Dumbledore, smiling 'I will be sending your meals straight up to the common room so you two can get aquatinted. Have you explained the situation to Harry, Jenny?'  
'Yes' came the reply  
Dumbledore had just turned down the corridor when Harry called out;  
'Sir, do the Dursleys' know where I am? Not that I'd expect they'd worry much but they'd probably want to know why I'm not at...er...'home''  
'Yes, your aunt and uncle have been informed of the situation.' said Dumbledore, turning round briefly.  
'I wonder how he managed that?' murmured Harry as Dumbledore turned to go back down the corridor.  
'We'd better get to the Gryffindor common room,' said Jenny, spinning round.  
'So do you know Hogwarts quite well?' asked Harry   
' Quite well!' she exclaimed 'Of course I do! It's like my second home!'  
They both started walking down the many corridors to the Gryffindor common room.  
'Are Lupin and Sirius here already then? Harry asked, hopefully  
He was dying to see his godfather again, and Lupin too. They were the only two people left who had really been close to his parents and, seeing as he didn't know much about them, he wanted to ask them quite a few questions.  
'No, sorry. It's just Severus, Minerva, Poppy and of course Dumbledore who are here. The others come in a couple of days before school starts. We've got the castle pretty much to ourselves, well, except Snape trying to make our lives Hell but I think we can deal with him. Beaky.'  
Harry looked at her oddly.  
'It's the password' she said laughing, as the Fat Lady swung open.  
'You're here early, aren't you? I didn't think school had started yet!' said the Fat Lady, nosily  
'Mind your own!' said Jenny, slamming the portrait shut.  
Harry thought he heard the painting mutter something about rude teenagers before he turned to look at the familiar sight of the common room. It was just the same as it had always been, the thought was comforting somehow.  
They both climbed the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Harry sat down on his own bed and Jenny sat down on Ron's bed, opposite./  
'I think I'm sleeping in here until school starts,' she said  
'OK,' replied Harry, trying to sound casual as he started to pray silently that nothing embarrassing would happen.  
They heard the portrait door open, that is they heard the Fat Lady grumbling, and they went to find out who it was. Professor McGonagall was standing there with her arms crossed, obviously looking for them.  
'Ah, there you are,' she said crisply, when she had spotted them.  
'Jenny, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you please. Your lunch will be sent up at one.'  
The rest of the day went passed fairly quickly. He found that all his things were in his room including Hedwig, who looked annoyed at finding her master had disappeared in the middle of the night.  
He sent an owl to Ron and Hermione to tell them where he was and about Jenny.  
That night he lay in bed, listening to the regular breathing of Jenny, opposite.  
An Auror? At fifteen? Wow, she must be good. She also must know a lot about him as well. Harry's cheeks flushed at the thought of some of the things Dumbledore might have told her. He wouldn't, would he?   
Harry was really starting to like her. He was getting on quite well with her already. No, more than that, he was really starting to get on with her. Harry knew Ron would too, she was his type of person not to mention exceptionally pretty with maybe even a small piece of Veela in her. The only person he was worrying about was Hermione. Jenny was bound to be cleverer than her, being and Auror at fifteen! He couldn't exactly see Jenny as someone who would work seeing as she knew how to do everything all ready. Oh well, Harry thought, I'm sure it will be ok!  
Harry heard Jenny murmur something in her sleep before drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
  
A/N. Phew, I was right, this is the longest chapter so far!!!! So what do ya thinks gonna happen??? Will Sirius and Remus arrive safely, will...no, can't think of anything else!!!!:}   
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing except for Jenny Dumbledore!!!!:}   
  
  
  



	4. The Two Marauders Arrive

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
A/N. We could be about half way through now!!!! I think there are 8 chapters when I wrote it in rough but I could change it!!!!! Enjoy:}  
  
  
The next month went like a blur for Harry. He never realised exactly how many ways there were to annoy Snape when you couldn't get in trouble for it. Jenny taught him all of them; even Fred and George would have been impressed.  
'Harry, stop pacing!' ordered Jenny for the fourth time.  
Sirius and Remus were due back at Hogwarts soon and Harry was waiting impatiently for the knocks at the door that meant they had arrived...  
'BANG! BANG'  
Harry rushed into the Entrance Hall, skidding on the shiny floor, which had just been cleaned for the student's arrival the next day. Jenny followed, eyes raised to the ceiling. Professor Dumbledore was already there and had opened the door. Standing there was Remus Lupin. He still had the same battered suitcase with the initials R.J Lupin, but newer robes. He still looked as tired as he had always done but a good deal happier. When he was Harry his face lit up. The huge black dog beside him started wagging its tail furiously, whipping Remus painfully round the legs.  
'Ow!' he exclaimed. The dog looked at him with a sarcastic expression but stopped. Remus turned to face Harry.  
'Hi Harry! I see you haven't kept out of danger since I've been gone. Can't trust you for a minute, can I?' he added, grinning. Then he turned to Jenny and gave a fake groan.  
'Uh, oh! Here comes trouble! You're must be joking if you think I'm going to teach her!' he said, teasingly.  
'And it's nice to see you too, Remus,' she replied with sarcasm.  
'Remember call me Professor Lupin,' he said, dropping his suitcase accidentally on the dog's tail. Sirius yelped and glared at him as well as he could, though it was a little tricky being a dog, so he settled with an awful cow-eyed expression.  
'Sorry dog,' Lupin said, grinning and taking the case off Snuffles' tail.  
'I suggest we go somewhere private so we can talk,' said Dumbledore, his eyes flicking towards Sirius. The small party walked up to Dumbledore's office.  
'Fizzing Whizzbees,' he said and the doorway to Dumbledore's office opened. They walked passed Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch flashing his feathers and into the office.  
Remus sank exhausted into a chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. Harry, Jenny and Dumbledore, however, were watching the black dog, who had just turned into a tall man with long, dark hair and haunted eyes. He went straight over to Harry and looked into his bright green eyes.  
'Are you all right?' she asked, softly.  
'I'm OK Sirius, really,' he replied then, giving up all pretence, he flung his arms around his godfather. Sirius looked slightly shocked, but pleased none the less, and hugged his godson back. Harry abruptly let go, looking slightly embarrassed and taking great care not to look at Jenny.  
'I've been worried about you! I was so afraid you might have been caught!'  
Sirius smiled, making the haunted look in his eyes lessen.  
'Don't you worry about me, you've got your own problems.'  
He turned to Dumbledore.  
'Thank you so much for letting me come here. You don't know how much this means to me. I...'  
'Sirius listen,' said Dumbledore, cutting Sirius off before he got into full swing. 'Just remember, stay in dog form. The only people around here that know who you are and trust you are us lot, Severus...'  
Here Sirius snorted, looking sceptical.  
'Severus,' repeated Dumbledore, a bit more firmly, 'Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.'  
'Don't worry, I won't forget and suddenly pop back into human form in front of McGonagall and give her a heart attack...which could be quite amusing,' finished Sirius, grinning thoughtfully. Then he turned to Jenny  
'We meet again, I do believe. Remus has told me a lot about you and according to his experience of you a few years back, you sound a lot like us when we were at school!'  
'And you're believing what he says,' said Jenny, laughing and turning towards Lupin, who had apparently fallen asleep in the chair.  
Sirius motioned them to be quiet and crept across the room to where Lupin was asleep, snoring slightly. He took his wand out of his pocket and held it over Lupin's head.  
'Aquanandine!' Sirius whispered.   
A fountain of water came out onto Lupin's face. Lupin spluttered and leapt up, surprised.  
'W...who, w...what,' he said sleepily, looking confused until he noticed Sirius skulking behind Harry who was fighting the urge to laugh.  
'Grrrr, he always does that to me!' said Lupin in mock anger, waving a finger in Sirius' direction.  
Harry went to sleep that night feeling slightly more calm now that he knew Sirius was here.  
  
  
  
A/N. Awwwww, don't we just love Sirius and Remus???!!!!   
Will Hermione hate Jenny and Ron fall head over heel's for her???!!!! Only time will tell my friends!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of these...only Jenny's mine...blah, blah, blah!!!!  
  
  



	5. The Hogwarts Term Begins

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
A/N. The kiddie's arrive, will Jenny be put in Slytherin???!!!!:}  
  
  
The next morning Harry got up early although it was a Sunday. Ron and Hermione were coming tonight along with the rest of his friends...and enemies. He hoped, because of what had happened last year, people wouldn't avoid him.  
After Harry had got dressed he went over to Jenny's bed and stood over her. She was lying on her side with her long, blonde hair covering her closed eyes. She had a light spray of freckles across her face that Harry had never noticed before. With a lurch he realised that she was more attractive than he had thought and knew that half the boys would be falling head over heels for her, Ron included.  
They had decided to not even tell Ron and Hermione about Jenny being an Auror. They would think she was just an ordinary girl who had been home tutored, like everyone else. Harry hated keeping things from his two best friends but he knew they would understand that it was in his best interests. He had started to get used to the idea that he was going to have a 'bodyguard' but wasn't necessarily too happy about it, especially if Malfoy and Co. found out. He could see by Ron and Hermione's letters that they would be more at ease with him being nearer Dumbledore than at Privet Drive.  
Jenny moved slightly in her sleep, looking more like an angel than anything else.  
'Hey Jen! Get up! Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey!' he said, shaking her gently. She swatted at him like he was a fly, turned over and sank back into sleep. One of her feet was sticking out from under the covers.  
'Well, you asked for it,' Harry muttered.  
He grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her out of bed onto the floor. Immediately Harry regretted it. He realised that surprising an Auror, who had been trained by Mad-Eye Moody, was not a good idea! One of those 'don't try it at home' kind of things.  
Quick as a flash Jenny had leapt up off the floor and had her wand in her hand, pointing it at Harry. Her blonde hair, which a moment ago had been lying peacefully over her face, was sticking up alarmingly. Her breath was coming in short, ragged gasps and her eyes were staring madly.  
All this took place in about a second, and Harry barely had time to put his hands instinctively in front of his face.  
'You stupid ass!' she said slowly but somehow managed to get the anger in there, once she had woken up and seen who had 'attacked' her. 'You stupid...grrr!  
She turned away from harry and started to gather up her robes.  
'Uh...sorry,' said Harry, still shocked at the overreaction. She glared at him and walked into the bathroom.  
She forgave him pretty quickly and they spent the rest of the day getting in the teacher's way, as they hurried around trying to get things ready for the oncoming stream of children, that would be arriving in a few short hours   
'Train should be here soon,' said Lupin as the four (including Sirius in dog form) walked down the corridor. Suddenly Mrs Norris appeared, her eyes flashing. She gave a tortured yowl when she saw Sirius who, taking heed to his doggy instincts, proceeded to chase her down the corridor, barking, as the cat ran to try to find Filch. Unfortunately Sirius crashed headlong into someone's legs. That someone happened to be Snape.  
'Get out of my way, you filthy mutt!,' he said, sneering at Sirius from his height of 6ft 4in. Sirius growled and raised his hackles, looking as though he was about to throw himself at Snape's throat.   
Luckily Jenny got there quickly and placed her self between Sirius and Snape, who were looking daggers at each other.  
'Hi Severus!' she said cheerfully, ignoring the disgruntled dog peering round her legs at Snape.  
'More!' Snape hissed as he went around the pair and stalked down the corridor.  
'Remember Sirius,' said Remus softly, as he came up to the dog and placed a warning hand on his back, 'Snape's on our side now.'  
He got a growl for a reply.  
'Harry!' cried Ron, a few hours later, as he reached the main door where Harry was standing, 'It's good to see you, mate! And you must be Jenny,' he added turning to her and, like have had expected, his jaw dropped.  
'Hullo. Nice to meet you,' she said 'Harry's told me loads about you, not all bad, I promise,' she finished, smiling.  
'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked 'You haven't fallen out with her again have you?'  
'Huh? Sorry didn't catch that,' came the reply.  
Harry wasn't surprised seeing as he had been staring, lost in thought, at Jenny.  
'Hermione,' repeated Harry slowly 'Where...is...she?'  
'Oh, right,' said Ron, his ears reddening, 'She's talking to Hagrid, no, here she comes!'  
'Harry!' Hermione shrieked, almost running into him 'Are you alright?'  
Harry laughed, 'You sounded just like Sirius then. It's good to see you too.'  
Hermione smiled and turned to Jenny.  
'Oh, this is Jenny Dumbledore, if you hadn't guessed,' said Harry, introducing her.  
'Hello,' said Hermione smiling at the girl, but Harry could see that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
First impressions, Harry thought.  
'Hello,' said Jenny, 'Are we going to go through the door or stand here and freeze to death until we get trampled by a load of first years?  
They laughed and walked through the door, into the Entrance Hall, then into the Great Hall where they sat at the Gryffindor table.  
People kept throwing curious looks at Jenny but she seemed not to notice.  
As soon at the Sorting Hat had been taken out and put in pride of place at the front, Harry waited for the song, bust instead Dumbledore stood up.  
'Now, before I let the hat get on with sorting the first years...' he paused to look at the group of first years standing close together, looking immensely relieved that all they had to do was try on a hat, '...I must introduce a new fifth year.'  
Every person on the Gryffindor table turned to stare at Jenny. She just grinned and didn't really look as though she minded about all this attention she was getting.  
'She is, as some of you may know, my granddaughter, who has currently had home tutoring. I hope you will make her feel most welcome here.'  
Harry thought he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker towards him but he could have imagined it.  
'So, after I have let the hat get on with its excellent song, which no doubt it has provided, Miss Dumbledore will be sorted first.'  
'Oh come on, get on with it!' Jenny hissed, looking slightly nervous.  
The rim near the bottom of the hat opened, and the hat proceeded to sing;  
  
Once upon a time I was  
Just a normal hat.  
I did not think, I did not speak  
On Gryffindor's head I sat.  
  
Then one day good old Gryffindor  
Decided I should chose  
Where students went  
Which hose was right  
For them to win or loose.  
  
In Gryffindor went brave and bold  
Destined for the good.  
In Ravenclaw went smart and clever  
Those who academically could.  
In Slytherin went shrewd and skill  
The ones with the ambition.  
Then comes dear old Hufflerpuff  
With loyalty and decision.  
  
You see each of these houses four  
Have their own god traits.  
So pop me on top of your head  
And I'll tell you which house relates.  
  
Once it had finished and the students had stopped clapping, Professor McGonagall called out Jenny's name.  
'Dumbledore, Jennifer'  
'Jennifer, I hate being called Jennifer!' she growled as she stood up.  
All eyes were turned to her now and many of the boys had gasped, probably the same ones that had admired Fleur Delacour the year before. She walked calmly over to the had and placed it on her head.  
'Hmm,' said a little voice in her head, 'You have a quick temper, a very quick temper. Plenty of ambition too...'  
'If you even consider putting me in Slytherin I'll...I'll...'  
'Alright! Geez!' the voice continued, 'Clever. My, word exceptionally clever! Born on Halloween...'  
'I know, I know, get on with it...but... er not Ravenclaw!'  
'Not Ravenclaw hmm? Let me see, loyal friend. You would die for those you love...'  
'Fascinating but I am NOT going in Hufflepuff!'  
'Fine!' the voice said, starting to loose its temper, 'Luckily your main qualities are in GRYFFINDOR, or is that not good enough either?'  
'No that's fine,' she thought, sweetly  
The hat shouted the word 'Gryffindor' much to Harry's relief and she sat down in the chair next to him.  
'Quick temper! I'll give that hat quick temper!' growled Jenny, flexing her fingers and staring murderously at the hat.  
Harry laughed then stopped abruptly seeing Hermione's scowl.  
By this time McGonagall was in the B's of her first year list.  
'Berry, Natalie!'  
Harry watched as she became the first Hufflepuff.  
Soon the sorting was over (Yosh, Joseph) and Dumbledore had, once again, stood up.  
'May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin who, as you older pupils will know, was teaching here two years back.'  
An angry buzzing seemed to be getting louder from the Slytherin end of the hall.  
Harry chanced a worried glance at Lupin but he seemed undisturbed at the reaction.   
Dumbledore continued.  
'As you have probably heard, Professor Lupin is a werewolf.'  
The angry buzzing grew louder.  
'But I can assure you that everything is perfectly safe and he will not be hurting any of you. Now I will stop my waffling and let you get on with the feast.'  
The plates soon filled and the food was just as good as it had always been.  
Suddenly Harry heard a small bark coming from under the table and he looked down. It was, of course, Sirius, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry chuckled then took some chicken from the table to give to him, thinking that he must be the first person to ever feed their godfather from under the table.  
'So, poor old Lupin eh?' said Ron, tearing his eyes from Jenny, 'He's going to get a lot of aggravation from those Slytherin's!'  
'He's not stupid enough to listen to anything they say. He...'  
'Well, well, well,' came a cold, sneering voice from behind Harry, cutting Hermione short, 'Dumbledore's granddaughter! You don't look like you're up to much do you, blonde?'  
'What did you just say?' said Jenny, slowly rising to her feet to face Draco Malfoy.  
'Uh, oh,' muttered Harry under his breath, knowing roughly what was about to happen.  
Malfoy obviously hadn't expected this reaction and stood there, gaping like a fish.  
'Oh, come on, say it again. Blondie was it?' Jenny continued with a furious look in her eyes Harry had never seen there before. The he saw realisation dawn on her face.  
'You're a Malfoy aren't you? Silly me, I should have guessed. The great Malfoy's whom everyone unworthy has to bow down to.'  
'Don't you dare insult my family name!' Malfoy hissed, snapping out of the daze he had been in.  
'Well, don't you insult me then,' said Jenny, turning to sit down.  
Malfoy raised his wand. Before harry could utter a warning cry, Jenny had spun round and had her wand pressed against Malfoy's throat, who was looking at her in horror.  
'Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, Malfoy!' she said quietly, removing her wand from his throat and sitting down before McGonagall had reached them.  
'What on earth was that all about Jenny!' said McGonagall angrily, a few seconds later.  
'Well, Min...uh, Professor McGonagall,' said Jenny, turning around in her seat, 'Malfoy here tried to curse me whilst my back was turned. I don't like it when people do that, as you well know.'  
'Really?' said McGonagall, her eyes narrowing.  
'Sit down!' she snapped at Malfoy who looked shocked.   
He walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down, not saying a word.  
'Don't let it happen again. Control your temper...please!' she said, turning back to Jenny, before going back to the staff table.  
The whole of the Gryffindor table were staring at her in awe. She just grinned at them and carried on eating, as though nothing had happened.  
'Uh, is anyone else reminded of Moody here?' said Ron, his eyes very round.  
Happy and full they went up to the Gryffindor common room, later that evening. Jenny went into the girl's dormitory with Hermione, where there was an extra bed, and Harry went up to the boy's dormitory with Ron.  
'She's absolutely dynamic isn't she?' exclaimed Ron.  
'Yeah, just a bit!' admitted Harry.  
The next morning was a Monday and they had...  
'Double Potions! yelled Ron, looking at his timetable, 'With the Slytherin's, first thing on a Monday morning! You've got to be kidding me here! Please someone tell me there's been a mistake!  
'Yes!' yelled Jenny, 'Potions with Severus!'  
'How's that a good thing?' Harry said, staring at her in disbelief after being shaken out of his horrified thoughts.  
'Don't you see? I can make Severus' life a living Hell! He'll be having a nervous breakdown by the end of the lesson!'   
'This I gotta see!' Harry laughed  
Half an hour later they were walking into the class that Harry frequently called 'two hours of living Hell.'  
'Hello Sev...uh, Professor Snape! Look I was right you have me and Harry now in the same two hours of tort...I mean Potions!' said Jenny cheerfully, skipping into the room with her three new friends walking warily behind her.  
  
  
  
A/N. I know I've been trying to write this in true JKR style but I couldn't resist adding that conversation with the Sorting Hat and Jenny!!!!!  
Will Jenny make Snape have a nervous breakdown??!!! Will Harry and Co. disown her for skipping???!!! Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: I own Jenny, JKR owns everything else....yada yada...bransgorbabe and hermione 2001 smell...lalalala!!!!!:}   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hermione's Jealousy

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
A/N. Umm...hi?  
  
  
'Alright settle down!' said Snape unpleasantly, pretending Jenny never spoke.  
Most of the Slytherin's were sniggering at her cheerful approach but the ones who had seen her almost curse Malfoy stayed silent.  
Harry sat between Ron and Jenny. What was Jenny going to do? Would she pretend to be stupider than she actually was so she didn't draw attention to the fact she was special? Only time would tell.  
'Now, today we shall be making a short term forgetfulness potion,' said Snape, starting the lesson, 'I hope you all have the right equipment.' He glared at them as if to say or else, 'The potion is in this book I shall give you and I will let you get on with it. This is individual work!'  
Harry began to work but watching Jenny out of the corner of his eye.  
She opened her textbook, laid it out in front of her, then proceeded to make the potion, without once glancing at the book.  
Hermione watched her work with her mouth open.   
'Sh...sh...she's...'  
'Really good?' volunteered Harry  
'That's not what I was going to say!' said Hermione, looking flustered, 'I was going to say she's probably doing it all wrong.'  
'Oh, OK' said Ron, trying not to laugh.  
'I was!' exclaimed Hermione.  
She would have probably gone on for another ten minutes but Jenny had put her hand up.  
'Um, Professor Snape, your highness, sir? I've finished!' she said sarcastically, yet somehow sweetly, across the room to Snape who was busying torturing Neville for adding the bat's wing in too soon.  
'That will be five points for your cheek, Miss Dumbledore!' he said starting to stride across the room to her, trying to intimidate her.  
'Sorry!' said Jenny, not really looking it, 'But what shall I do now? Shall I come and help you?' she finished, innocently.  
'This was supposed to have taken you all lesson,' said Snape firmly, hinting towards the fact that she was supposed to be acting as though she was your average fifteen year old.   
'Yes, well I am sorry.' she said, just as firmly.  
'You're supposed to be trying to fit in, not showing off!' said Snape, under his breath so only Jenny could hear but Harry, who was next to her, caught the words.  
'I said I was sorry!' repeated Jenny, also under her breath. Then she said louder 'What shall I do now?'  
'Go help someone! I don't care! Just don't get in my way!' Snape replied, nastily.  
'OK,' said Jenny, happily, 'Hi Harry, need any help?'  
But before Harry could reply Hermione came over, trying not to look annoyed   
'How did you do that?' she asked Jenny.  
'Do what?' she said, absentmindedly.  
'Make your potion so quickly!'  
'Oh, my...uh, tutor taught me it'  
'B...but...' started Hermione.  
'Look Hermione, you've finally met your match. Is that so hard to deal with?' asked Ron, impatiently.  
Before Jenny could say a thing Hermione had stomped back to her cauldron and stayed there.  
For the rest of the lesson Jenny decided to tail Snape. She followed him everywhere as though he was someone famous and she wanted to get his autograph. By the end of the lesson Snape had snapped, obviously what she had intended.  
'Will you leave me alone!' he finally yelled at her, looking as though he was going to hit her.  
Anyone else in Jenny's shoes would have probably fainted in shock especially Neville who, even now, was quaking with fear.  
'I'm just trying to help,' she replied innocently, standing her ground.  
'If you do not sit down I will send you to the head...oh, sit down or I will take so many points of your house you won't even be able to count them!' He looked livid and Harry thought he might either burst into flames or have a heart attack.  
'Why not just send me to the headmaster, hmm?'  
'Go, just go to your next lesson before I do something I might regret in Azkaban!'  
The class walked out passed Snape, who was standing by the door, looking as though he'd like to curse each and every one of them. As Harry went passed he had a sudden urge to run.  
'Wow, I have never seen anybody annoy Snape that much!' said Harry, catching up with Jenny.  
'If you keep that up you're going to get expelled!' said Hermione, looking very disapproving.  
Harry wasn't sure whether she thought this was a bad thing.  
'Don't worry, they won't expel me!'  
'Just because your grandfather's headmaster it doesn't mean he won't...'  
'Hermione, give it a rest will you?' said Ron  
'What have we got next,' said Jenny, oblivious to Hermione's scowl, 'Ah, Transfiguration, perfect!'  
They walked into the Transfiguration room where Professor McGonagall was waiting to start the lesson.  
'Hi Min...uh, I mean Professor McGonagall. How are you this fine morning?'  
'Very well, thank you,' said McGonagall coldly as they sat down, 'Now today we will not be doing practical but I will give you questions on what you have learnt last year.'  
As you would expect, everyone groaned.  
She set the Gryffindors the questions and within fifteen minutes Jenny had finished.  
'Blimey!' said Ron, 'Can I copy your answers?'  
'Sure' said Jenny, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look.  
'Jen...uh, Miss Dumbledore, what do you think you are doing?' shouted Professor McGonagall to Jenny seeing her push her paper towards Ron.  
'I...uh,' Jenny started, pulling her paper back, 'I've finished Professor.'  
McGonagall muttered something under her breath before coming over. She checked through Jenny's work.  
'All correct,' she said, not looking at all surprised.  
'Did you really expect any less of me?' Jenny asked, with a very Malfoy smirk.  
'How did you not get into Slytherin?' asked Harry.  
She hit him lightly round the head.  
'Don't insult me!'  
For the rest of the lesson she did...  
'Nothing! How can she have done nothing! She's really clever but she doesn't try! This is so unfair! And both you boys are gaga about her!' Hermione was saying as the three of them walked to lunch.  
'I am not gaga about her!' exclaimed Harry, 'Ron is!'  
'I am not!' said Ron indignantly, 'But she's got to have Veela in her somewhere!'  
'Wow Ron, you're really observant!' said Jenny, appearing round the corner.  
Harry gasped. How much had she heard? If she had heard anything Hermione had said she didn't show it.  
'My mother's 1/2 Veela making me 1/4. My dad is Dumbledore's son,' continued Jenny, falling in to step next to Ron.  
'I was wondering about that,' said Harry thoughtfully.  
They had just had Care Of Magical Creatures, still with Hagrid. Hagrid positively adored Jenny and she obviously liked him because she had behaved like an angel all lesson.  
'We've got Lupin tomorrow,' said Hermione, cheering up slightly. It wasn't hard to see that she hated the way Jenny misbehaved around the teachers but the other Gryffindors thoroughly enjoyed watching her wind up them up.  
The walked into the hall and sat down but before they started to eat Dumbledore stood up.  
'Ahem,' he started, trying to get their attention, 'People have been coming up to me and asking about Quidditch.'  
Harry held his breath. He hadn't played a proper game of Quidditch for over a year due to the Tri-Wizard tournament. He chanced a sideways glance at Fred and George who were watching Dumbledore silently.  
'Unfortunately the Quidditch tournament will not be playing again this year...'  
He was interrupted by a series of groans from every direction.  
'This is because,' said Dumbledore, raising his voice, 'of Lord Voldemort.'  
The Great Hall suddenly became deathly silent and shivers were passed around.  
'Out on the Quidditch pitch the players would be too exposed. If any of Voldemorts supporters were out there...I don't even want to think what could happen. I hope you understand'  
Out of anything Harry had expected him to say, it wasn't that.  
'Does he actually think that You-Know-Who's supporters would just swagger onto the pitch and nab you, Harry? He must be balmier than we thought!' said Ron, looking outraged.  
'Don't be a little ass!' said Jenny angrily.  
Ron gulped, remembering the incident with Malfoy.  
'Haven't you learnt yet that Dumbledore usually knows what he is doing? He is as sane as you or I...nearly.'  
'Jenny, I'm sorry. I just enjoy watching Quidditch!' said Ron, apologetically.  
'Not half as much as I enjoy playing it!' Harry muttered under his breath.  
That evening, whilst Hermione was busy reading 'Hogwarts, A History' for the fifth time, Jenny went over to her. Harry, who was on the other side of the room, once again, held his breath.  
'Hermione,' said Jenny softly, 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'  
Ron raised his eye at Harry, thinking the same thing. Jenny had heard what Hermione had said in the corridor.  
'Um, OK,' said Hermione, putting down her book and walking after Jenny into the dormitory where they passed one of their roommates, Becky Attwood.  
'We'd better go up to our dormitory,' said Ron.  
'Ron,' started Harry, as they climbed the stairs, 'Do you have a crush on Jenny?'  
For some reason he was dreading the answer.  
Ron wrinkled up his nose in thought.  
'I don't think so. She's a bit too wild for me though she is attractive. Why, do you?'  
'No,' Harry said, a bit too quickly 'You just seem slightly gaga about her.'  
'I told you earlier, I'm not!'  
A pillow was thrown from Ron and hit Harry in the face.  
'OK, OK, chill!' said Harry, throwing the pillow back.  
  
  
A/N. Sorry this is a bit short but it came to a good stopping place!!!! Pleeeeeeease r/r!!!!   
I know it doesn't seem like it yet but it does have a plot, I swear, bransgorbabe and hermione 2001 know exactly what happens they can back me up!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: I own Jenny, and hermione 2001 owns Becky Attwood as you will know it you have read her story, 'The Evil Pansy Parkinson' (*coughreaditcough*)!!!!!:}   
  
  



	7. Werewolves And Dances

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
  
A/N. I am supposed to have eight chapters but I think I am going to split them down, I may have about ten chapters by the time I'm finished!!!!:}  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione was looking cheerful again and had become a lot warmer towards Jenny. Whatever she had said to Hermione had certainly worked but Harry still thought that deep down inside Hermione was still jealous about not being the top student in the year any more.  
Harry had Defense Against The Dark Arts first thing much to his and everyone else's relief.  
'OK you dreadful lot, settle down!,' said Professor Lupin grinning as he was greeted cheerfully by his former students who still liked him from their third year.  
Harry sat down, after fighting the urge to hug the huge black dog at Lupin's heels.  
'Right then, let's recap,' started Lupin, 'Can anyone tell me what a...let me see...a werewolf is?'  
Very few hands shot up. They, like Harry, obviously didn't want to say something that would offend Lupin.  
'Anyone else? Oh, very well then. Jenny,' he said, sighing.  
'Ahem,' started Jenny  
'Oh, here we go,' muttered Lupin.  
'Werewolves are found worldwide though they have believed to originate in northern Europe. There is no known cure to stop people turning into werewolves once they have been bitten but there is the wolfsbane potion which lets the transformer keep their mind when they transform. The werewolf seeks human in preference to any other kind of pray which is very rare. But when not in wolf-like state the werewolf is as harmless as anyone else and twice as nice if they're called Remus Lupin.'  
Every word sounded as though she had read it from a book...apart from the last bit...  
'Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Dumbledore,' said Lupin, but looking secretly pleased all the same.  
Sirius shook his head in disbelief, as well as a dog could.  
'Suck up!' whispered Ron, good-naturedly  
'Five points for Miss Dumbledore for getting that correct...'  
They carried on recapping werewolves for the rest of the lesson. Snape had done it with them one time with them two years ago but none of them had really taken it in.  
'And next lesson we will be learning how to kill werewolves,' said Lupin, with an involuntary shudder as they left the class.  
'Poor old Lupin, said Ron 'Teaching us how to kill him,'  
The next seven weeks weren't too eventful but there had been news of more DeathEater activity in Wales but Fudge was still keeping Voldemorts return under low profile and was refusing to comment on rumors.  
One morning as Harry, Ron and Hermione came down to breakfast, they saw a notice flashing at them from a wall.  
'Halloween Ball,' Ron read, 'All years. All students are to be expected to go...'  
Harry's world plummeted.  
'Oh no, oh no, no no, no way! I'm having serious déjà vu here!'  
'What are you talking about, Harry? The last ball was fun!' said Hermione, smiling.  
'Fun for you maybe, you went with Victor Krum!' said Ron, grumpily, 'I still can't believe that pig ditched you!'  
'Don't rub it in!' Harry hissed elbowing Ron, seeing Hermione's face fall.  
They heard footsteps behind them and turned around. It was Jenny, looking as though she needed a good, long sleep.  
'So how was you DT with McGonagall last night,' asked Harry, trying not to smile.  
'Uh, fun?' she said with a tired smile, 'What's this?' She read the notice board and groaned.  
'They cannot make me go to that retched thing!' she exclaimed, waking up.  
They walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. He whole hall was alive with people talking about the ball. The notice wasn't exactly hard to miss.  
'Yup, definitely déjà vu!' said Harry glumly, as he sat down.  
He was never going to be able get a partner! He knew Ron was going to ask Hermione. It was plain to see that Ron liked her. True, he hadn't told Harry yet but Harry was working on getting that piece if information out. The only problem was he wasn't sure if Hermione would say 'yes'...   
Who could he ask? Cho? No. She was still sad about Cedric and anyway Harry had gone off her. How about...Jenny? No way! Where did that thought come from? Loads of people were going to ask her. He didn't even like her in that way...  
As soon as he and Ron were alone, Harry asked him who he was going to ask to the ball.  
'I dunno yet,' said Ron his ears reddening, the telltale sign that he was lying.  
'Come on Ron!' I can see you like Hermione!'  
'Me?! Wh...you think I...I could never...I...OK, yeah, you're right! Damn you, Potter! What do you think she'll say when I ask her?'  
Harry laughed, 'I suppose you'll have to ask to find out!'  
It was after lunch in the Gryffindor common room when Ron plucked up the courage to ask her. Hermione was, as usual, reading and Ron went over to her. Jenny and Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but they got the gist and grinned at each other. Ron came back over to where Harry sat and Jenny went over to Hermione.  
'So, what did she say?' asked Harry, slyly.  
'Take a guess!' said Ron, grinning.  
The weeks leading up to the ball were wet and Harry still hadn't asked anyone. A few people had asked him but he had turned them down for some reason that even he didn't know.  
It was a few nights before the ball and Harry was trying to do his Charms homework whilst thinking that it wouldn't be too bad if he had to go alone.   
Next to him Jenny was quietly thinking, which was rare. She had just come back from Dumbledore's office. It was strange, thought Harry, Jenny had been asked by heaps of boys to go to the ball but each one she had turned down. Even Roger Davis had, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain who had taken Cedric's place as the 'hunk' of Hogwarts school.  
Then Harry did something which, remembering back, he considered to be stupider than leaping on the back of that troll in his fist year. He turned to Jenny and asked her to the ball.  
  
  
  
A/N. Oooooooh, a cliffe!!!! What's she gonna say???!!!! Don't worry, this story isn't a romance...it just has the odd bit in it...it won't get all soppy, I promise!!!!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: I own Jenny and...er...that's it!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	8. The Halloween Ball

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
  
  
A/N. I may fit the last bits into this chapter or I may leave it on a cliffe...either way, this is where it starts to get interesting!!!!:}  
  
  
  
Jenny stared at him in disbelief and Harry shook himself out of the dream like state he had obviously been in.  
'I...uh... d...didn't think you'd want t...to...' he stuttered, reddening, 'I...uh...just...I think I'll go, yeah?'   
He leapt up and prepared to make a speedy exit towards the boy's dormitories where he could hide under the blankets and never come out.  
'Harry' said Jenny softly, stopping him in his tracks and looking at him with her crystal blue eyes. He turned around. She wasn't about to...she couldn't...  
'Do you mean it?'  
'I...uh...' faltered Harry, 'Um...yeah...sorry?' His voice was little more than a squeak.  
'OK.'  
'Excuse me!'  
'I said OK,' said Jenny, starting to smile, 'I'll go to the ball with you.'  
Harry's heart leapt into his mouth.  
'Y...you mean it?' he asked, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard, 'But why me? Loads of guys have asked you.'  
'I like you,' she replied, simply.  
It was only later, in Harry's dormitory when he remembered he hated dancing. He groaned.  
The next few days Jenny was unusually quiet. She didn't even create to mush havoc in Potions.  
Ron and Hermione both knew about Harry and Jenny going together though it took them a lot of persuading to convince Ron that they weren't planning to get married any time soon. But going to the ball with Jenny had its price. Boy's everywhere were scowling at him in corridors and he was constantly telling everyone that they were not going out, just going to the ball as friends.  
'I am going to make such and idiot of myself!' said Harry to Ron, the night of the ball, putting his face in his hands. They were at the bottom of the steps leading to the girl's dormitories, waiting for Jenny and Hermione.  
Harry had his bottle green dress robes on, which still fitted him. Ron, on the other hand, was looking cheerful. He was wearing dark blue dress robes which Fred and George had paid for. He kept telling Harry that he was confused about why they'd done it. Harry had played along.  
'Uh...H...Harry?' stuttered Ron. Harry looked up then leapt up. Both of the girls were standing there, looking stunning. (A/N. Thanks hermione 2001)  
Hermione was wearing pale blue dress robes and had done that thing with her hair again. She looked just as attractive, if not more so, than last year.  
Jenny was wearing thin, sparkling robes. Her hair was down, as usual, though somehow it sparkled more. She was standing in front of Harry, looking slightly nervous, but smiling. Harry was staring at her, stunned. He had never seen her look so beautiful and didn't know what to say.   
'Stop gawking, you look like a fish!' said Jenny, laughing.  
They walked out of the common room behind Ron and Hermione, who had their arms linked.  
'Um, Harry...d ...do you dance?' said Jenny, looking uncomfortable.  
' Er...no, do you?' Harry asked, praying she didn't.  
'Thank God, no!' she exclaimed.  
They both sighed, looked at each other, and laughed.  
'How about we slip off and walk round the ground?' said Harry, relieved.  
'Sounds good!' she replied, also sounding relieved.  
The four of them walked through the crowd into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The hall was decorated wonderfully as usual. There were pumpkins and bats and lots of other things that flew around the room making the students jump.  
When everyone had sat down and ordered the food from the menus, Harry looked around at all the different couples. Neville and Ginny were together again, Fred was again with Angelina, George was with the roommate of Hermione and Jenny, Becky Attwod and Malfoy was with Pansy Parkinson. The pairing was a lot like the year before.  
Soon the tables had been cleared away and the Weird Sisters started their music.  
'Come on!' said Harry, grabbing Jenny's hand and pulling her through the dancing couples which included Ron and Hermione, 'Quick, before someone notices us!'  
'I can walk by myself, you know. I don't need to be dragged,' she said indignantly but she didn't pull away.  
They walked outside. It was cold but luckily not raining. Harry realised he still had Jenny's hand and abruptly let go, glad that she couldn't see him blushing.  
They walked in silence for a while before Harry realised Jenny was shivering.  
'Here,' he said, giving her his cloak. His dress robes were quite thick.  
'Thanks,' said Jenny taking it. She sounded almost shy.  
After that embarrassed silence they talked about anything and everything for hours. They were getting on, as the Muggle saying goes, like a house on fire.  
Soon they reached the lake and sat down. Jenny pulled the cloak tightly around her and shivered but Harry knew the shiver wasn't from the cold.  
'What is it?' he asked.  
'Nothing,' she said smiling at him. She really did look beautiful. The moon's light was reflecting off the lake onto her face, playing on her features.   
Before Harry knew what he was doing he was leaning forward to kiss her, she was leaning forward too...  
Suddenly voices broke through the still silence of the night. To Harry's amazement Jenny pushed him away from her and jumped to her feet, as though being snapped out of a spell.  
'I don't need you, or your poxy, so called love!' she spat and ran off through the night away from him.  
It took Harry a few seconds to realise what had just happened. He leapt up and ran after her, passing George Weasley and Becky Attwood who were taking a midnight stroll.  
He caught up with her at the Fat Lady. He grabbed her arm and she spun round, gasping for breath. She shook him off and looked as though she was about to hit him.  
'Get away from me!' she snarled at him.  
'Me get away from you! That's rich! You're the one who's been following me around trying to keep me out of so called danger!'  
Jenny tried to interrupt but Harry was in full flow.  
'In every class you've been trying to show off, you are so big headed! Then you go and run away from me! I'm becoming so sick of you! I never want to see you again!'  
'Harry, I...I...'  
But Harry had already climbed through the portrait hole.  
He lay on his bed fuming. She thought she was so brilliant being related to Dumbledore and she thought she could get away with anything! He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her like that but he was too tired, angry and ashamed to care.  
The next morning he was sitting in the common room with the Gryffindors who were yawning but happy.  
'Harry,' said Hermione, walking down the stairs, 'Do you know where Jenny is? Her bed didn't look as though it had been slept in.'  
A flicker of anxiety went though Harry's stomach.  
'Why should I care where that...that...girl is?'  
'Becky told me she saw you with her last night. You two didn't fall out did you?'  
'Aren't we quick this morning?' said Harry, sarcastically.  
'Well sorry if my breathing disturbs you!' said Hermione, catching on to his irritable tone.  
Harry growled and stomped towards the portrait hole with a vague idea in his head about visiting Hagrid when the painting opened.  
Professor McGonagall was standing there with her eyes very red.  
'Ah, Harry...sniff,' she said, dabbing a tissue to her nose, 'Could you come with me please.'  
Harry was wondering wryly if he was going to be expelled for upsetting Dumbledore's granddaughter. Trust her to milk thinks for all they're worth. He walked behind McGonagall who kept sniffing at regular intervals. What had he done now?  
They went into Dumbledore's office and were at once greeted by shouting;  
'How can she have been kidnapped! Hogwarts is one of the safest places!,' Snape was yelling.  
'What are we going to do?!' Harry heard Lupin say, trying to keep his temper.  
Harry went cold. He knew what they were talking about.  
'Excuse me, Dumbledore?' said McGonagall, dabbing at her eyes, 'Harry's here.'  
'Ah, Harry,' said Dumbledore.  
Harry walked into the room where all the teachers were stood. They all looked either upset, angry or both. Professor Sprout was actually sobbing into Professor Flitwick's shoulder and Snape looked livid.  
Dumbledore looked more worried than Harry had ever seen him.  
'I'm sorry to say this but Jenny's been kidnapped.'  
  
  
  
A/N. Bom, bom, bommmmm!!!!!! Once again I apologise for this chapter being so short (I seem to do that a lot) but I wanted to leave it on this cliffe coz I'm evil...mwwwaaaaaahhaahhaaaaaa!!!!!! Oh yeah, the line 'I don't need you or your poxy, so called love' was made up by hermione 2001!!!! I reeeeeeeeeeeeally love that line!!!!!!:} A big thank you to herm for reviewing almost every part!!!!:}   
  
Disclaimer: I own Jen and hermione 2001 owns Becky Attwood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Rescue

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
  
A/N. I just have to say that the last chapter was my favorite!!!! Here is the concluding part to the biggest cliffe I have done!!!!!!:}  
  
  
Harry knew this was coming but his head started to swim.  
'How...why...oh God, I need to sit!'  
'It'll be all right, Harry,' said Lupin, putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.  
'W...why are you telling me?' Harry asked.  
'I don't want the rest of the school to know, it would cause mass panic. I am telling you because she was your...well, guardian, and I know you were getting to be good friends,' said Dumbledore, 'Harry don't tell anybody, not even Ron and Hermione.'  
'OK, I won't,' Harry choked, 'But what are you going to do? She's been captured because she's an Auror, hasn't she?'  
'For the moment we are going to do nothing. And yes, it was because she is an Auror, a very good one in fact' said Dumbledore, 'Can you tell us anything that can help us? You were with her just before she disappeared.'  
'Well, we...er...sort of had an argument but I don't know where she went...oh God, this is all my stupid fault! Why did I have to yell at her?'  
Harry put his head in his hands and prayed he wouldn't cry.  
'It was not your fault, Harry,' said Lupin, squeezing his shoulder gently.  
'But if Potter argued...' started Snape.  
'It was not his fault!' said Lupin, firmly.  
'Harry,' said Dumbledore, making Harry look up, 'Go back to the common room. Try not to worry.'  
Harry nodded numbly and walked out.  
It's my fault she's gone, Harry thought. I can't believe Dumbledore's not going to do anything! Doesn't he really care?  
Harry didn't take Dumbledore's advice and go back to the common room, he went down to see Hagrid. But Hagrid was out around the grounds somewhere, Harry wondered if they'd told him. Harry went around the back of the hut to where Buckbeak was tethered. According to Hagrid, Buckbeak had just suddenly appeared one day. The Hippogrith was still wanted to Hagrid was keeping him low profile.  
'Hullo Beaky,' said Harry, after he had bowed, 'If only I knew where Jen had been taken I could fly on you or a broomstick and rescue her. That is if she isn't...'  
Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  
He walked slowly back up to the castle, cursing himself for ever saying an unkind word to Jenny, now that he may not ever be able to take them back.  
(A/N. Ooooooh, this could make a nice cliffe...nah!!!!)  
He was just about to turn the corner when he heard voices.  
'Wales. That's our best bet,' came McGonagall's voice. She, once again, sounded like she had a head cold, ' That's where You-Know-Who's strong hold is supposed to be. You know that huge castle with the long name, Llandorch...something.'  
'I know the place,' came Lupin's voice, sounding glum, 'Don't ever let Harry know or he'll be there trying to rescue her!'  
Lupin said this last bit as a joke but Harry wasn't laughing.  
'That poor child! Just fifteen! If she's dead I'll...I'll...'  
Harry heard McGonagall blow her nose as they turned of down another passage way.  
Wales. How many castles could there be?  
That night Harry slipped out of bed and got dressed. He took a piece of parchment and wrote a short note;  
  
Ron,  
Tell Dumbledore I've gone after her. He'll know what I mean.  
Harry  
  
He hoped Ron or any of the others wouldn't wake up as he was leaving.   
Harry had been distant all evening, planning. Hermione had been horribly worried about Jenny but Harry had told her she was with Dumbledore though he didn't think Hermione or Ron had believed him.  
Harry put the parchment on his bed and picked up his wand. He was at the door when he remembered his invisibility cloak. Harry turned to get it but heard Neville stir. Knowing he may wake him if he went back, Harry left for Hagrid's hut.  
When he got there Harry crept round the back where Buckbeak was still tethered. He bowed low then untied him. Suddenly a huge roaring sound came from the hut and Harry almost cried out with shock. If he hadn't have been so anxious he would have laughed at himself, Hagrid's snoring.  
Harry quickly climbed onto the back of Buckbeak. He had decided against his Firebolt because he knew two people on a broomstick was a hard thing to achieve.  
Harry flew off into the night towards Wales, praying no-one was looking out of the castle windows.  
It was a long journey and Harry almost fell asleep a few times but the thought of Jenny kept him going. He felt responsible for her capture. If she hadn't have run off, obviously back into the grounds after the argument, she wouldn't be gone and Harry wouldn't be flying across the country to save her.  
They flew until the sky became light and dawn broke over the country. Harry realised what he was doing would probably get him expelled, if he wasn't killed in the process, but Harry hardly cared. His friend's life was worth more.  
Harry was never quite sure how he knew where he was going, it was instinctive.  
Soon a castle appeared on the horizon and somehow he knew Jenny was in there.  
He landed in the forest surrounding the castle and tethered Buckbeak to a tree. His plan was to creep in, unnoticed, then find Jenny. Harry was beginning to realise how stupid and hopeless his whole plan was but he couldn't turn back now, he couldn't. The castle was in sight, all he had to do was get through those trees and...  
'Why hello, Harry,'  
Harry spun round and came face to face with Jenny.  
(A/N. Now, I was going to stop here but I decided that then the chapter would be too short...)  
'Jenny!' he exclaimed, almost collapsing in relief, 'I've been so worried about you! I...what's going on?'  
Out of the trees came people dressed in black. He caught sight of one of their jeering faces, it was Lucius Malfoy. That meant they were...  
'Jenny?'  
'Shut up, you fool!' she snarled. She was still wearing her dress robes though with a black cloak over the top. Before Harry could get his wand out, his hands were bound behind him.  
'Let me explain,' said Jenny smiling, but the smile was a very different one to the one he knew. She also looked older somehow, 'My master told me to play along with my fool of a grandfather's game. To go to Hogwarts and er...protect you!' she laughed, 'Protect you! Then I was to pretend I had been tragically kidnapped. I knew you'd come after me, good people are so easy to manipulate.  
'So that argument was planned to make me feel like it was my fault you'd been kidnapped?'  
'No, that was just luck,' she said, airily.  
Then Lucius Malfoy pushed passed her.  
'I suppose we'd better keep you in the castle until the Dark Lord can spare some time to come and kill you. Of course, he'll want to do it himself. You, Avery, send an owl now!'  
Avery nodded and went towards the castle.  
'Follow.'  
  
  
A/N. Oooooooh fun! Ickle Harry's in trouble now!!!!! Mwaaaahahahaahaaaaaa!!!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: I own...hmmmm let me see...Jenny...and...no, that's it!!!!!:}   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Escape

There's No Turning Back!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
  
A/N. I really should be revising, I have my SAT's soon....er, yay????!!!!!!:}  
  
  
  
'Come along Harry, dear!' came Jenny's voice, sarcastically, from behind him as she grabbed his arms and propelled him along towards the castle.  
'I trusted you! I even...'  
'Shut it, brat!' She kicked the back of his legs.  
As they walked up to the castle Harry realised how obvious the trap was. Jenny was an Auror. How likely was it she would be captured? What would Dumbledore do when he found out his granddaughter had turned over to the dark side?  
The castle wasn't as big as Hogwarts but it was still huge. Even if Harry did escape he would never be able to find his way out. There was a faint metallic tang of blood in the air. The designs on the walls were black drapes, snakes and, most of all, the Dark Mark. It made Harry shudder. Not a word was spoken between the Death Eaters.  
Jenny herded him down some steps to the dungeons. One of the Death Eaters unlocked a door at the far end and Jenny threw him in.  
'Sweet dreams!' she said with a sneer and then was gone.  
Harry reached into his pocket for his wand but Jenny must have slipped it out without him realising, did he actually think they would leave him armed?  
Well, that was it then. All he could do now was to wait for Voldemort to kill him. Harry put his head in his arms and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, someone was calling his name.  
'Harry!'  
He scrambled to the bars, ignoring the stiffness in his legs. Not to his surprise he saw Jenny standing there. At once he became overcome with hate for the girl and wanted to reach out and shake her with frustration.  
'I might have guessed this was a trap! How could you become a traitor to us? Well, there's no turning back now! So what you going to do, come and gloat because I was stupid enough to come to your rescue!'  
'No,' she said quietly, 'And I wasn't kidnapped.'  
'Well, I can see that now!' said Harry, angrily.  
'You are so stupid sometimes! Why didn't you listen to Dumbledore, hmm?' she hissed.  
'Have I missed something?'  
'Let me explain, properly this time, no lies. I am here undercover. Voldemort's supporters think I'm on their side and have been passing information to them. They think I faked my own kidnap to everyone. In truth, Dumbledore knows this but he is the only one at Hogwarts that knows what I am doing. If he told too many people that I hadn't really been captured the information could easily leak out and the Death Eaters would know I'm an imposter. Understand? That's why Dumbledore had to lie to you but even he didn't expect you to go and pull a stunt like this!'  
Harry looked at her, confused.  
'I'm...a...good...guy!' she said slowly.  
'But...but...you said to the Death Eaters that the plan was that I should follow you.'  
'I lied. That was something I made up on the spur of the moment when I saw you. You weren't meant to come after me! You're going to get yourself killed, you dodo!'  
Harry still wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. Even in the semi-darkness, she saw his skepticism.  
'Trust me! What have you got to lose?'  
'OK,' said Harry, after a white. It was true, what had he got to loose?  
'Good! Now I have your wand but I don't know how to get you out. The door's magic proof and Pettigrew's got the keys...'  
'Well, well, well. We are in trouble, aren't we?' said Wormtail, appearing from around the corner, looking confident with his wand in his hand, 'Thanks for the confession. You will be...'  
'Expelliarmus!' Jenny shouted, taking him by surprise.  
'Thank you!' she said, catching his wand  
Pettigrew squeaked himself into a shocked silence.  
'The trick is to get them whilst they're talking. Works every time!' she said to Harry.  
'I can't have you spreading my secret about.' She pointed her wand at Pettigrew.  
'Avada Ked...'  
'Wait!' Harry yelled, surprising even himself, 'Don't kill him!'  
'But Harry, this rat betrayed your parents! Surly he deserves...'  
'I know, I know!' broke in Harry, hurriedly, 'But if he's dead Sirius will never be proven innocent!'  
'I suppose so,' said Jenny, reluctantly, 'I have an idea. Imperio,' she yelled at the figure, trying to sneak round the corner.  
'Umm Jen, are you allowed to do that?' asked Harry, watching Wormtail's face become blank.  
'Yup, self defense,' replied Jenny.  
'Give me the keys!' ordered Jenny, turning to Pettigrew. He gave them to her.  
'Weak mind,' she muttered, unlocking Harry's door.  
'How are we going to get out?' asked Harry, resisting the urge to kick Pettigrew.  
'No idea!' she replied, cheerfully, 'How did you get here? By broomstick?'  
'On a Hippogrith actually. He's tethered in the forest.'  
'Got it!' said Jenny, after a while, snapping her fingers, 'I pretend to be taking you to Voldemort, we're bound to meet someone on the way out, Pettigrew can back me up. The all three of us fly back to Hogwarts on the Hippogrith. I've got to tie you back up though.'  
'I don't mind! Anything, just so long as we can get out of here.'  
She went round and started to tie his hands together.  
'You really are going to be in trouble when we get back. And my little charade with the Death Eaters will be over, they'll know they've been tricked.' She sighed.  
'I'm so sorry. I really thought you had been captured and I thought it was all my fault!' he said glumly, 'Ow!'  
'Sorry,' said Jenny, loosening the rope, 'I suppose you coming here wasn't a complete disaster. We've got Pettigrew and Sirius can be free!'  
'Yeah, that's the good thing. They're going to expel me, aren't they?'  
'No they are not!' said Jenny firmly, facing him, ' I won't let them! It's not your fault you act first and think later! You're male!'  
Before Harry could think of a reply to that she was marching him out of the dungeon with Wormtail following behind.  
They walked in silence until they met Crabbe.  
'What are you doing, you little witch?' he roared, making Harry jump.  
'Me and Wormtail are taking the brat to Voldemort,' she said, putting her 'evil' voice on.  
'Now?'  
'Now!'  
'Come on Crabbe! If we're not there soon the Dark Lord will not be pleased. He wants to kill the boy as soon as possible before he can slip out of our grasp again!' came Pettigrew's voice from behind them controlled, of course, by Jenny.  
'Very well then!' he said, letting them pass.  
'We'd better be quick before that oaf tells someone who works out what's going on,' Jenny whispered.  
'Good idea,' said Harry, hurrying forward.  
'We're going to go out the back entrance. You can bet everything you own that the main entrance will be guarded by people a bit more clever than Crabbe.  
Like father, like son, Harry thought.  
They slipped out through a small door and ran into the trees before anyone could spot them. Panting, they crouched in the bushes, listening. It was dark. Harry reckoned he must have been asleep all day.  
'Can I be untied now?' he asked Jenny. It had been really tough running with his arms behind his back.  
'What? Oh yeah, sorry!'  
She cut through the rope with a flick of her wand then gave him back his.  
'Thanks! So the rat's flying with us?' he said, nodding towards Pettigrew who was sitting placidly, staring into space.  
'Yeah, if he'll fit on the back of a Hippogrith.'  
'I think he will. Buckbeak's tethered over there...somewhere.'  
An hour later they still hadn't found the elusive Hippogriff.  
'When...if we get home I am going to murder you!' growled Jenny.  
Both their tempers had long since ran out.  
' Oh, well. It'll save Voldemort the trouble. Buckbeak's here somewhere, I know it! Aha! See, I told you losing a Hippogrith wasn't a very easy thing to do!'  
Buckbeak was standing there patiently, eating. He had managed to get himself untied sometime during the day and had been walking about, grazing. Harry went pale. They would have been in hot water if Buckbeak had flown away.  
'Thank God he's still here!' said Jenny, coming up behind Harry and realising what might have happened, 'Er, Harry? You can get up front, I'll go behind you and this thing can get on behind me.'  
After bowing to Buckbeak they climbed on his back. Harry felt Jenny's arms slide around his waist and hold on for dear life. It reminded him of the time he and Hermione flew up to the tower to rescue Sirius.  
They flew in silence for a while then Jenny spoke.  
'I'm sorry I pushed you away,' she said softly, clutching his waist still harder.  
'That's all right, I understand. Anyway, I shouldn't have yelled at you!'  
'No, you don't understand!' she said, almost angrily, 'I pushed you away because I knew the next morning I was going to have to go. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I didn't want to get close to you incase I hurt you in the long term, so I hurt you in the short term. I'm sorry.'  
'It's all right, really,' said Harry then, to his surprise, Jenny snuggled down on his back and went to sleep.  
The rest of the journey was uneventful and Harry had stopped worrying if they were going to be chased by Death Eaters on broomsticks or if Pettigrew would fight the Imperious curse.  
Jenny slept until first light when Harry saw Hogwarts approaching fast. He decided on the best way to wake her without alarming her and making her fall off.  
'Jen! Hey Jen!,' he said, half turning round, 'Wake up, we're home!'  
'Hmm?' she mumbled sleepily, raising her head off his back, 'Oh sh...I fell asleep! I'm so sorry!'  
'Don't worry about it, we've got a bit more on our plate...'  
Down below in the Hogwarts grounds was a crowd of teachers. They must have seen Buckbeak out of the windows.  
'Listen Harry, I'll stick up for you, I swear! I won't let them expel you,' she whispered to him quickly as they landed, seeing angry and shocked looks on the teacher's faces.  
Harry had no time to reply because Hagrid had grabbed him, pulled him off Buckbeak and set him on his feet.  
Luckily for Harry, Pettigrew caused the most uproar.  
'Oh my is that...it can't be...he's...!' said McGonagall, struggling to express herself.  
'I think I may need to explain now we have Mr. Pettigrew,' said Dumbledore, stepping forward, 'Sirius, you may resume your usual form.'  
The black dog at Lupin's heels turned back into a man. The first thing he did was to go across to Harry, ignoring the gasps from the other teachers.  
'You're alive! I swear I'm going to strangle you! You're just like your father! Think first act later! You could have been killed! You...'  
To Harry's relief Lupin came up and stood next to Sirius.  
'Calm down, he's alright! You need to explain,' he said waving at the teachers, most of which were spluttering and trying to find something to say.  
All the while this was going on Jenny was talking to Dumbledore. He turned back to the teachers.  
'I think we'd better discuss and explain everything in my office. Sirius, dog form please.  
They walked up to the office in silence though Harry could hear McGonagall muttering;  
'He's an animagi...I never knew...oh my...Pettigrew's alive...oh my heart!'  
They sat in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius began to explain everything. How Sirius escaped from Azkaban, that night in the Shrieking Shack and everything else, but Harry wasn't listening. He was worried about what was going to happen to him. Even if Jenny defended him, he was still going to be punished. Though he hadn't exactly disobeyed Dumbledore, he never actually said that Harry couldn't run off to find her...  
He was jerked out of his dismal thoughts by a knock on the door. Snape opened it.  
'Harry!' screamed a very pale Hermione, 'We've been so worried about you. Dumbledore told us everything about how Jenny was undercover and you thought she'd been kidnapped. He had to tell the teachers and us once you'd left. He...' But Hermione had talked herself into silence.  
So he had ruined everything. He was going to be punished big time!  
Ron had said nothing, he seemed to relieved that Harry was still alive. The both sat down and Dumbledore started to talk again.  
'Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger now know about Jenny's situation. Once you had left Harry, I had to tell the rest of the staff that Jenny had not been kidnapped but was in fact on a very dangerous mission. I believe she has told you the whole story?  
Harry nodded.  
'Why didn't you listen. Why did you go off after her? Why...' started Sirius but once again Lupin stopped him.  
'I would like to know what happened to you since you left Hogwarts. I have heard Jenny's version and now I would like to hear yours,' said Dumbledore.  
So Harry talked, feeling incredibly stupid. When he had finished Jenny stepped in.  
'But it wasn't a complete wild goose chase. We've got Pettigrew now. You're free Sirius! Please don't be angry with Harry. He stopped me from killing that rat, for you!'  
Harry chanced a look at Sirius. He hated it when Sirius was angry, especially with him.  
'Thank you, Harry. But I'd rather still be a wanted criminal than put you in danger,' he said smiling, almost sadly.  
'Y...you're going to expel me, aren't you,' said Harry to Dumbledore, trying to accept his fate, but Snape got there first.  
'Considering you foolishly left the castle and traipsed half way across the country...'  
'No,' cut in Dumbledore.  
'...I should say...No! What do you mean no! He...' Snape spluttered.  
'I am quite aware of what he has done Severus,' cut in Dumbledore, once again, 'But I am sure there would be uproar if I tried to expel him...' He smiled at Jenny.  
'To right there would be!' she said, defiantly.  
'Professor I am so, so sorry!' said Harry, 'I just didn't think. I am so stupid!' He groaned, feeling as though he'd like to go hide under a rock.  
'You are not stupid! I am very flattered that you wanted to rescue the damsel in distress,' said Jenny, trying to cheer him up. It worked.  
'I thought the damsel was supposed to be sweet and good tempered!'  
She pushed him.  
'I should have let you rot in that cell,' she said, affectionately.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N. I finally finished typing it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:} I may do a sequel if people ask me to but, then again, I might do a sequel anyway!!!! Did you spot the line where the title comes in, did ya???!!!! No...oh, well...   
Thanx to all those people out there who have reviewed!!!!:}  
Disclaimer: Let's party, I've finished.......yaaaahhhhhhhoooooooo!!!!!!! Oh yeah...only Jenny's mine!!!!!!:}  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!:}  
  
  
  
  



End file.
